Dance With The Devil
by KyraKuran
Summary: Alyssa, Nick's neighbor gets trapped in a place where she is helpless. She meets Lucifer and some how shines a light in his dark soul. Lucifer tries to taint her white soul. How will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

My brow furrowed as I pushed open the door to Nick's house. I pushed some of my black hair behind my ear as I nervously entered. "Nick?" I question, hoping for an answer. When I got none I made my way further into the house. Every light was on, every appliance too. I went from room to room shutting them off.

I hesitated at the foot of the stairs. Do I really want to go up there? What would I find? I gripped the rail in a white knuckle grip and slowly went up the stairs. All the lights were on up here too. I avoided Nick's room, I was so scared that I was going to discover the scene of a suicide.

I turned off most of the lights and took a deep breath before turning to the closed door of Nick's room. I turned the knob and pushed it open, closing my eyes tight. It took me a few minutes to will myself to open my eyes. When I did I sighed in relief. Nick was sitting on the bed, as if in a daze.

"Do you know how bad you scared me you ass!?" I questioned, stepping into the room. That was my first mistake. I know you guys are screaming "Don't go in the room!" but I did.

My second mistake was not noticing the way he watched me. I should have noticed the fact that in his gaze, there was something missing. "I expected to see your brains splattered on the wall. I was so worried." I said, sitting on the bed. You see, I had no idea that the supernatural existed, that all the creatures of fantasy were in fact reality. When he didn't say anything I turned to look at him. "Nick?" I waved my hand in front of his eyes jokingly.

I got to my feet and smiled at the broken man gently. "I'll leave if you want. Good night." I said. I had turned to leave when the door slammed shut. I let out a scream and jumped away. Nick got to his feet and walked towards me. "What's going on Nick?" I asked freaked out.

"I am no longer Nick."

"Listen, you've probably had to much to drink, why don't you go to bed?" I asked, hoping he would listen.

"I have had nothing to drink." I should have realized then that his voice had no tone, it didn't change pitch or anything.

"You've had something." I said, giving the man before me a look. Nick stood right in front of me.

"For a mortal you show no fear."

"For God's sake Nick!" I said, close to shouting. "I need you to go to bed before you hurt someone."

"I am not Nick, he's still here but he's sleeping, buried deep." I rolled my eyes, trying not to show the fear that was slowly creeping through my person.

"Well then, not Nick, who are you?" I asked, playing along.

"I am Lucifer, The Morning Star."

Fear struck deep. Nick was a devout catholic, he must've really been suffering. I reached out a shaky hand and cupped Nick's cheek. "Sweetie, I really think you ought to lay down." My voice trembled, fear clearly heard.

"I hope for your sake you feel no pain." Nick's cool fingers touched my forehead and my world went blank, darkness taking over.


	2. Pain

I was aware that I was resting on a very soft bed. I was also aware it wasn't mine. I opened my silvery grey eyes and looked around, memories of last night bubbling to the forefront of my mind. I slowly looked around the room, admiring the decorations adorning the walls. Nick walked into the room, smirking slightly when he saw me awake.

"Nick, where am I? I'm not at my house nor your house." Almost imediatly the humor vanished from his face.

"You still go on talking to me as if I were your precious Nick. I will repeat myself once more and that is all. I am Lucifer, the Morning Star." He walked over ot me and examined my person. I felt complied to argue, what he was saying was impossible, angels were a work of fiction, not reality. I bit my lip in hopes to staunch the bubbling replies.

"You may be Lucifer, but as long as you're in that form you known to me as Nick." the words escaped from my lips before I knew what I was saying. My eyes widened and I looked from Nick to my hands.

Nick let out a tense laugh, an evil sounding laugh. "You got guts mortal, not many would speak to me in such a manner." A nervous smile threatened to break out across my face. I shivered as the fear I had just begun to feel at the house swirled like an inky cloud, dulling all other emotions. "Yet you are frightened, by what? I'm not going to hurt you."

I almost, almost fell for it, the timbre of his voice lulling me, driving the fear back. But at the next words he uttered, my Fight or flight instincts kicked in. "Yet." My body twitched as I formed escape plan after escape plan. My eyes darted around the room, searching for weapons to use against Nick if it came to that. Nick tsked and turned to the decorations.

"If you're going to hurt me do it. I'm not afraid of a bully." Came my bold reply. Fear was still there, rearing its ugly head, objecting to the bravery roaring in teh opposite corner.

"But I am much more worse than a bully." Nick came closer, almost tenderly placing his fingertips on my cheek. "I can make you face your worst nightmares, feel an unspeakable pain, I can stop your heart only to start it again."

Pain bubbled in every molecule of my being. the feeling of knives stabbing, fire burning, water drowning, my body freezing as if on Mount Everest. My mouth formed a silent scream as my nightmares played in my mind. All my deepest fears dredged up and shoved in my face, all my horrible memories unchained and left to torment me. Tears ran down my pale cheeks as the images and feeling kept coming forward.

It all ceased as he took his hand off my cheek. I scooted as far away from him as I could on the bed, hoping that everything I just endured I could lock away in my mind. "Do you still think that I am the Nick you care for?" the calm voice asked.

My watery eyes found his collected ones and the answered lay before him. "I only hope that he is in there somewhere, begging you to stop." A small, evil smirk lit up on Nick's face, he paraded around to the side of the the bed I had fled to. He sat gently on the bed, just watching me.

"You are a very curious mortal aren't you Alyssa? You are so very frightened of me, yet you won't admit it. You stand up and fight back. I could use a girl like you."

"No."

The calm smile that crept upon his face told me that I had either made the best decision or the worst decision, and I was guessing the latter one. "You don't know what you're turning down, giving up." He said, trying to plant a seed of doubt. It was working. I turned and look him straight in the eye.

"I will not agree to anything...not until I feel comfortable around you." Yeah cause totally gonna happen, get comfortable with Lucifer, the exiled angel who wants to murder every living human on this earth. Why the hell did I have to investigate, why me?


	3. Meg

Listen, I love art, but after examining the same pieces on the wall thousands of time, it's not fun. I wish I could request new scenery but there was a very slim chance of that happening. God, I miss home, I miss my cat, I miss life before Nick became Lucifer and demons and angels suddenly existed.

The sound of the key unlocking the door jarred me from my thoughts. "Your food." Meg snapped, slamming the tray on the poor innocent table.

I've had just about enough of her attitude.

"So why exactly don't you like me?" I asked, leaning forward, my head in my hands.

"We were created to steal your soul and then torture you pathetic humans, not run about serving you food." She snapped, her eyes flashing, showing her rage. I tsked and raised an eyebrow.

"You do remember that you were once human as well Meg, right?" I could feel her power level raise, another sign she was becoming enraged.

"What's so special about you?" She asked, slithering closer to me. I twitched, trying to hold back all the comebacks from spilling out.

"I don't know, maybe it's my wonderfully fantastic personality." I suggested. I was slammed against teh wall, Meg's hand enclosing around my throat. Her nails digging in and drawing blood. My nails raked along the wall, trying to find something to help gain leverage in her hold. My air passage was beginning to close, I was going to choke if I couldn't stop her. Meg's eyes flashed her demonic black, but for second I thought I saw something else, behind her human appearance.

"Enough." The commanding voice snapped Meg out of her rage.

"Father." She said, her eyes falling to the floor in respect. I writhed in her grasp, still choking. I'm pretty sure my face was purple, going on blue. Lucifer watched me struggle for a good minutes before flicking his wrist. Meg's grip loosened and I dropped to the floor. Holy Shit! She had a strong grip!

"Leave." Mag glared my way before exiting the room, slamming the door behind her. Lucifer made his way to me, holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes before gripping his hand. He pulled me to my feet, helping me to the bed even. "Why must you egg her on?" He asked, giving me a look.

"She leaves herself wide open."

"I do feel a deep affection for her, she's one of my toughest still alive." Lucifer muttered to himself. He drifted off in thought and I let him, watching how his expressions changed at each thought.

"Is there a specific reason you're here?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"Have you given more thought to my offer?"

"I'll take more time to consider it after I have some freedom." I said, huffing and almost turning away from him.

"I cannot let you out of this room."

My jaw dropped and my eyes flashed with rage. "Why the hell not!?"

"Nick doesn't want you hurt. He keeps screaming in my mind. It's rather annoying." That was his reply. Nothing more. My shoulders sagged and my eyes fell to the ground.

"Can't you angel zap me home?" I question, giving him a pleading look.

"No, the garrison would find you and torture you for information about my whereabouts." I groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Damnit, why can't life ever be fair?" I whined, gritting my teeth in defeat. I heard his footsteps fade, but before the door was closed once more I heard him tell me something.

"Think about my offer, it'll benefit us both." the door was promptly shut and locked, the silence echoing in my loud mind.


	4. Dance with the Devil Tonight

"Heeeelllllooooo! If you can hear me, I'm going out of my damned mind." I said, my face pressed against the door. I groaned when no one answered and shuffled my way to the bed. Dear Lord was it boring in here. I had been in this room for the better part of a month. I do still deny Lucifer the deal he wants to make with me. I let out a loud groan and fell face first into the bed.

"Will you please shut up!" Meg whined, slamming the door with her foot as she entered. I flipped my middle finger at where I thought she would be. "You are such an annoying creature to look after, whine whine whine and then you whine some more."

I huffed and took my face out from the impression and glared at the dark haired demoness. "If you can't hear yourself, it's exactly what you're doing as well." She huffed and slid into one of the two chairs in my room.

"If you beat em, join em." She muttered. She took a look around the room before making a face. "Never mind, I can see why you always whine." I grunted and sat in the other chair.

"I need a change of scenery." I said, fiddling with my thumbs. When meg saw that I was having a thumb war with myself she let out a cry.

"And I thought I knew boredom."

"No, you just get the fun job of torturing people." I said pouting. I heard her sigh before she got up.

"If it means that much to you, I'll try to convince Father to change the room decor, and add entertainment." She left the room and closed the door softly. Want to know what I did to get her to like me!? I did nothing. There was one time where I thought you know maybe I could guilt trip Lucifer to letting me at least visit home, so I stopped eating and drinking. I honestly did nothing for my cause. Lucifer snapped his fingers and I was kept full and hydrated.

I sat in the chair waiting. During that time lyrics from a song I could barely remember shot into my head.

"Say good bye, as we dance with devil tonight, don't you dare look at him in the eyes, as we dance with tonight." I hummed the tune to the song, only remembering a small part of the chorus. I got lost in little images that popped forth, giggling at a few of them.

There was one, it was a memory, of me and Nick dancing. It was at his wedding, ironically, this was the song we danced to. He of course was dressed in his black Tux and I was in a floor length silver dress. He told me I was beautiful and after the dance with his wife, asked me to dace with him. Me and Nick had been friends since high school, we grew up on teh same block but I guess we never really paid attention to each other. Then one day, he came up and asked if he had seen me around, I looked familiar. It was then our relationship kinda bloomed.

"Say goody bye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him eyes, as we dance with devil tonight." I sigh as the memories faded. I was so buried in my own thought that the door opening and closing didn't stir me. I was only brought out of my thoughts when Lucifer stood before me, holding out his hand. I raised an eyebrow in question before taking his hand.

He hauled me to my feet and steadied me as I fell into him. When I had my feet under me he wrapped his other hand around my waist. _"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead."_ His smooth voice filled my thoughts adn relaxed me. When I looked into his eyes I still saw nothing but I felt comforted, maybe it was Nick, telling me he was still fine in there.

"Close your eyes, so many days go by." I sang, following his lead. I liked this feeling.

_"Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right."_ I tightened my grip on his hand and slowly smiled.

"I believe you, I can show that I can see right through all your empty lies."

_"I won't stay long, in this world so wrong." _

"Say good bye, as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look at him eyes, as we dance with the devil tonight." We both sang, I think it was only fitting that Lucifer did it was well. the only thing is, I looked him in the eyes, and that's when I feel I fell under a spell. A calmness I hadn't felt in years settled over me and I closed my eyes, reveling in the feelings.

_"Trembling, crawling across my skin."_

"Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine." As we swayed in time with the silent sound of the music, I moved closer, liking the surprising cool feeling of his skin. i was thinking, about the deal, I still felt it wrong to agree to it, but something was telling to agree, that maybe I would be better off taking the deal.

_"I believe in you, I can show that I can see right through all your empty lies."_

"I won't last long, in this world so wrong."

"Say good bye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eyes, as we dance with the devil tonight." I sang with a fire building inside, I knew what I was going to do, what I was going to say, and I knew most people would hate me for it.

"Say good bye, as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look at the him, as we dance with the devil tonight." As the silent song faded, we still held on to each other, our fingers entwined, his hand on my back. I was resting my head on his shoulder, thinking, memories pouring in and fading out, as if to the beat of a heart.

We stood like this for a few minutes, I feel enjoying each other's company. I leaned back, looking him in the eyes.

"I accept."


	5. Meeting the Winchesters

_If I told you that during the few months I had been taken, I actually got along with a few of the demons. I bet right now you're like... yeah whatever. But it's true, me and Meg go out together, she plans on introducing me to some friends of hers. She says that their names are Sam and Dean. I have no opinion on them, but she describes them as very nice people to mess with. _

_Now there are a few unnamed demons tha tI can get along with but my favorite to bug is a demon named Crowley. i love his accent so I keep bugging him to tell me about his life, he never does so I make up stories. That's how I get to him the most. _

_Being Queen of Hell has its moments. I really don't know if I should have taken the deal, i feel my desicion was in teh moment. I mean Lucifer has been uncharacteristically nice to me, changing my room up, getting better quality food, giving me books. I can't tell if he's just acting like that for show, or if...if he actually cares._

_Thanks for listening, not that you have any choice~_

_Alyssa._

I closed the leather journal and tied it with my blue ribbon. I tucked the book in a small drawer, sighing as it slid from view. I lean back in teh chair and watch the lights blink different colors. Smiling slightly I stood, pushing the chair in as I moved to the door of my room. I was going to see where Lucifer was.

As I opened the door, Meg was standing there, readying herself to knock. "Hello Meg." I said, trying a fake British accent. She raised a perfect eyebrow and then smirked.

"I refuse to play your game." She said.

I pouted, trying to convince her that the British game was fun. She kept denying, she sucked. As I stuck out my tongue, she grabbed it, giving me a glare. "But you won't play." I muttered, around my drying tongue. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking you out for the day. I need to check in on my favorite boys." She said, letting go of my tongue and wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"You mean Sam and Dean." I said, glancing up at her.

"Yep." She smirked. "Just wait till they meet you. I'll not be most wanted on their list."

I raised an eyebrow, stopping. "Who'll be their most wanted then?"

"Well besides Father, you." She said innocently. I balked and shot her a glare.

"Do I have to go?" I asked, hoping the answer-

"Yes."

"Damnit!" I grunted. "Why me?"

"Cause you're my little sister." She didn't even hesitate before answering. She turned me to face her. She licked her hand and smoothed down some of my wild hair. "we need to get you to a stylist."

"Do not! Let's just go." She smirked and grabbed my hand, dragging me off. I felt a pinch and then we were facing the front of a grungy hotel. "Go on, Number 6." She said. I gave her a look before walking to the door, knocking ever so slightly.

The door opened and two men stood there, looking down at me. "Who are you?" the shorter one asked.

"Erm, Alyssa." I said. "I'm so sorry, someone told me that they wanted me to meet you."

"And who is that?"

"Her name is Meg?"

The two men stiffened, before grabbing me and dragging me in the room. The door was slammed and I was forced to sit on the couch. "Who are you and how do you know Meg?" They both asked.

"Um, we're friends? Listen all I know is that you two are brothers and two of Meg's favorite people." I say, my voice changing pitches as panic set in. My eyes went from both men to the door. I bit my lip as they gave me looks. "Look, this whole thing was her idea."

"Trust me, it was." He voice cut through the air and she smirked at the boys. "Hello boys. Alyssa you are needed at home." She said. She strode forward until the boys stopped her, pointing a knife at her.

"Back away Meg, leave her alone." The tall one said.

"Ha, do you not know who she is!?" I shook my head frantically, my eyes wide. "Oh, what's the matter Aly, scared they'll hurt you?"

"Yes you asshat!" I yelled, my eyes glancing between the boy and Meg. She strode up and gabbed my by the wrist, hauling me to my feet.

"Well boys, you just met the queen of hell. How do you feel?" Without leaving them time to answer we zapped back to where it was I was staying.

I let out a sigh of relief as I saw the familiar surroundings.

"Meg!" Lucifer's voice gently snaked its way through the air, showing just how mad he was.

"Oooh! You're in trouble~!" I said, smirking slightly. "I'll tell him it was my idea." I said, smiling softly at her.


	6. I see you

"Don't you dare punish her." I said, placing myself in front of Meg. "I asked her if I could see her friends."

"You don't get it do you?" Lucifer asked. The way he asked it, the anger and ye teh caring tone to it made me pause.

"Enlighten me, what don't I get?" I asked, glaring at the angel.

"The Winchesters have killed more us us than I care to count. They have repeatedly taken a stand against Meg and won. They are teh most dangerous hunters in the world." He said, sitting back down on his throne. Raising an eyebrow I turned to Meg, only to find he had vanished. Lucifer flicked his wrist and the Throne room vanished, our private quarters replacing the room.

"Why didn't you warn me about them?" I asked, moving to sit on the other chair. I fiddled with my fingers, waiting for an answer. My heart hammered in its little cavity. I had planned on telling my feelings to Lucifer, but Meg had sidetracked me.

"Because I never though you would meet them." Was his answer. I bit my lip hard enough I tasted blood.

"About the whole Apocalypse thing. Do you really plan on doing it?" I asked, my eyes to the ground. he sifted in his chair, turning to face me.

"Yes. Why?"

"I really don't want to die." I said, finally telling the truth. "I'm so scared of death." I muttered, sighing.

His laughter brought me out of the near panic I had worked myself up to. My grey eyes melted inot pools of molten silver, a slap echoed through the room, a red hand print showing up on Lucifer's face. My eyes went from my stance, to his face, slowly cooling down. I gulped and took a few steps back.

"I-I am so sorry." I said, paling as white as the marble of his throne. "I didn't mean too."

"Of course you meant to." He said, rising from his chair. My eyes dashed around the room, even though escape was futile. Lucifer caught my wrists in his strong grip, backing me into a wall. His eyes were filled with fire, a desire that run unbound. My bottom lip trembled as the wall bit inot my back. "Aww, she thinks I'm going to hurt her." He said, smirking down at me.

"You're not?" I asked, looking up, which played right into his plan. His soft warm lips found mine, and it felt heavenly. Pun intended folks. My eyes closed and a small sigh fell from my lips. Holy crap is Lucifer a good kisser. We stayed lip locked for a good minute, before he pulled away.

"I have found myself growing fond of you human, don't take it for granted." He whispered. As I opened my eyes, I was seeing not only Nick, but something else entirely. My eyes widened almost impossibly, my eye bulging out. "What are you looking at?" The angel questioned.

"You." I whispered. At his eye roll I humphed. "No. I mean the real you. Angel you. Six winged Archangel." I said, excited. At the widening of Lucifer's eyes I had to give a small smile. "You're beautiful."

"Beautiful isn't manly." Lucifer grumbled. I gave him a look at he just stared right back.

"You really need to see someone for your narcissism." I commented.


	7. Let dead things lie

"Lucifer do not do this!" I yelled, chasing after the angel.

"Do no do what?" He asked.

"Don't raise Death. Maybe he likes his slumber." I said.

"I know the real reason you don't him up and about." He said, his eyes narrowed and gleaming. "Maybe I should take you to meet him."

"Oh Hell No. I would leave you." I said, crossing my arms and glaring. "I can't believe you! This is the one thing I am actually scared of and you want to release it." I threw my hands up in the air and cried out frustratingly. "Just when I was actually starting to care for you."

That froze them both.

"What?" Lucifer asked, hoping silently he heard right.

"God damnit. I will not repeat it." I said, challenging him. I turned and proceeded to make my way away from him. Arms wrapped around my torso, holding me close.

"What did you say?"

"I said I was actually starting to care for you." My eyes were tracing lines in teh ground. He was silent, before pulling away.

"Get dressed, I need you to come with me then."

"No Lucifer. Not if Death is woken."

His eyes were alight with fury. He stalked towards me, causing a small rush of fear to run through me. I held fast, glaring right back at him. "Death is nothing to be afraid of."

"No. Not to you. You're immortal. Why would fear the one thing that cannot touch you? But it touches me everyday. Everyday I die a little more. I can't stand it. I don't know what's beyond. I don't want to go to hell, i don't want to go to Limbo. Heaven probably won't accept me though." I say, looking him in the eyes.

"Why won't heaven accept you?" Lucifer asked, curious.

"The deal I made with you." I said, hugging myself tightly. My bottom lip trembled. "I-I don't think I can go with you." I say, stuttering.

"Yes you can." He said. He held out his hand and looked me in the eye. "I will not let death hurt you tonight."

That didn't make me feel any better, but I did trust him. I took Lucifer's hand and held tight. "If I do die tonight. I'm haunting your sorry ass." I said, glaring at nothing yet everything. When the darkness cleared, we were at a field. Lucifer conjured up a shovel and went to digging. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked, looking around.

"So sit and keep yourself occupied." I sighed before sitting down at a tree. i must have drifted off because when I eyes opened, there was a gaping hole, with the stench of death coming from it. I gagged and held my nose closed. I went to upchuck when I saw the bush next to us move.

Did the night go as planned? Hell to the No. The Winchesters managed to show up, at the spot where Lucifer was trying to wake the dead. A hand reach from teh bush and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me behind. A hand was clamped over my mouth as I went to scream. Sam was the one doing it. He motioned for me to be quiet and went to move his hand away. I nodded and looked to Dean, who was glaring daggers at me.

"So, you're not all powerfull?" He asked, almost cockily.

"No. What are you talking about?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Queen of Hell, Demon Queen. You're saying you are not a demon." Dean said, giving me a creeped out look.

"Am I supposed to be?" I questioned.

"I just figured-"

"You figured wrong. I brashly made the deal and now have no way of backing out." I went to stand.

"We can help you." Sam started.

"I don't want your help." I said, glaring at them. "All I want is to get back to my angel and go home." It was at this time that Dean stood made some big speech and shot Lucifer. I sprinted over, tears cascading down my cheeks.

"No, don't die on me now you asshat." I said. poking his chest. I felt his chest rise and fall, proof he was still alive. "I bet you just heard... great." I muttered, standing up. I watched to boys grin in triumph at each other. I smirked as the pained groans weaved through the air.

Dean and Sam stared horrified at the rising Lucifer. "There are only five things in existence that that gun can't kill. I'm one of them." He turned to me, smiled softly, and touched my forehead. Evreything went dark and I was back in Hell.


	8. Falling in love with the Devil

"Just answer me one simple question. Why Lucifer? Why destroy what your father has created?" I asked, looking up at the angel. I was sitting at his feet, leaning against the throne.

"I'm not going to destroy the earth. No, I just want to destroy the humans that are killing the earth." He said, glaring at the wall. His hand softly pet my head.

"But why? I understand your love for our father, but you are technically destroying what he created there too." I sighed before leaning my head back on his legs. I focused on teh wall and was planning on ignoring him.

"Because I feel jealous."

My head snapped up and I stared at the angel. "What, jealous? Of what? I mean I know I have a wonderful personality, but most of the time I'm a bitch."

Lucifer cracked a soft, small smile, glancing down at me. I beamed up at him proud. I had made him smile~ La la la la la. "Jealous that father loved you more than us, and we came first."

I gave him a soft look, before planting myself in his lap, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Silly! Don't be jealous. I'm pretty sure those who still believe in the word are jealous of you guys. I mean, who can say they've ever been to the Garden of Eden, flown through the sky with the most beautiful wings, seen life being created? I know I can't!" i was now resting my head on his shoulder, my hand wrapped around his. "Angels were made so we could follow in your examples."

"You think so?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"Yes Lucifer I do. There's a reason God placed you in this punishment and I feel it is so you could learn this lesson." I said.

"No, this is my place in the world. It is how father made it."

"No! That _Was_ his plan for you. It may not be now." I said, placing both hands on his face and directing it to me. "I will stand by you. I promise."

"Many of people have promised me something! How do I know you won't betray me!?" He yelled, glaring at me.

"Because as you lay there with a bullet in your skull, how many of your children came to your aid? how many cried over their father dying. None. It doesn't matter how many broken promises you've had. I never break mine. Ask Nick." I slid from his lap and started walking out of the room.

"Why did you do it? Run over, beg me not to die, cry over body?" He asked. I turned with tears in my eyes.

"I did because I care, because I may be falling in love with the Devil." I turned and strode out of the room, making my way to the surface.

* * *

_She is right you know_.

Lucifer growled, slamming his hand down on his throne. "I don't need you to tell she what she or isn't."

_Really? that's not how I see it. Alyssa does stick true to her word. She promised to take care of me, always take care of me. And she's still doing it._

"Will you shut up!?" Lucifer asked, glaring at one of the guards in the room. Slowly the guard pretty much melted.

_No. you need to protect her, take care of her. She's a very fragile soul. You hurt her, I'll find a way to kill you from in here._

Lucifer sighed, sitting back and relaxing. He knew Nick was harmless, but he also knew just how fragile Alyssa really was. Lucifer right there made a promise to Nick he would try to never hurt Alyssa, becuse deep down, he was feeling for her too.

* * *

I sat in a small cemetery, liking the peace of quiet. I let my mind wander, thoughts, images, memories, they presented themselves with no order. My own mind was in chaos, and it wasn't of my doing. Why had I said I was falling in love with him? Maybe cause its true.

But I don't want it to be true.

Yes I do.

God, please help me. If he destroys us, he destroys me. I'm not asking cause I don't want to die, I'm asking cause I want to find a way to stop this from happening.

I fiddled with the hem of the jacket I was wearing, not noticing the two shadows forming on the grass infront of me.

"It's you!" Dean's voice cut throug the air. I turned my gaze up at him before looking back down at the ground.

"I'm not in the mood for you two right now." I wiped a tear away.

"Well, we have something for you." Sam said. He held out a little bag. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"This isn't going to cause harm to me is it?" I questioned.

"It depends." Dean said. I rolled my eyes before opening the bag, gasping in surprise.

"Guys, this is actually, really pretty." i said, gently grabbing the silver ring and holding it on my palm. I slid it on my pinkie finger, smiling at the peace signs adorning the metal. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Their faces held relief as they walked away.

I smiled down at the ring, knowing I wouldn't be able to take it off. I needed to get home. I wonder of Lucifer is worried.


	9. Lucifer's inner thoughts

"You're completely sure it'll work."

"Yes Dean." Cass said, tilting his head.

"Why are we even giving it to her?"

"We need to make sure she doesn't go dark side."

Sam sighed as his brother said that. Sam always believed in peoples' innocence, and was strong in Alyssa.

"She didn't even want to be at the field remember? Not to mention, Meg was the one who drug her to us." Sam argued.

"Yes but this will keep her from becoming a demon." Dean said. He was becoming exasperated with his brother.

"Won't Lucifer be able to feel the Enochian magic on the ring?" Sam asked.

"She might cover for us." Dean said.

"You didn't think this through did you?"

"No."

"Damnit."

* * *

I was skipping as I made my way to my room. Don't know why, I just was. I opened the door, peeking in. Lucifer was siting in his throne and staring at the walls with a bored expression on his face. i slipped inside and waved at him, bringing out a small smirk.

I knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about what I had said to him, about him being jealous, jealous of us. Of course, then I stormed off in a small rage and ended up with a really pretty ring that the Winchesters gave me. I fiddled with the ring as I waited for Lucifer to say something.

When he said nothing, I hung my head and bit my lip. I turned to leave the room and when I just to the doors, Lucifer called out to me.

"Alyssa. Come." That was all he said. I turned and stared at him. He beckoned me forward and as if under a spell I went to him, standing at his feet. "Do you really believe I can change?" He asked.

"Lucifer, You've never done anything wrong." I said.

"I've broken all the ten commandments, Not only have I murdered humans, I've murdered my own brethren, slandered the word of my father, whom I had forsaken..."

"Jesus." I muttered. "You know what!? I've broken a few of them too, Okay? False God, yeah, back in high school; honor thy father and mother? Nope, I had forsaken them, like you did God. Stolen, yep, envied, sure as hell, adultery? Erm, Can I plead the fifth? I didn't know the guy was married he had no ring and it really only happened once." I said, listing them on my fingers and babbling.

"Yes but God forgives you petty humans."

"And he has never forgiven you?" I asked, giving him a sympathetic look.

"He has."

"So what makes you think he won't forgive you now?" I asked. Lucifer grabbed a hold of me and pulled me into his lap. he tightly wrapped his arms around my torso and snuggled close to me. I let out a small awkward cough and a small blush, by now, had covered my cheeks.

"You've never been held like this have you?" He asked.

"Not really." I muttered.

"Why not?" Lucifer asked.

"Between work and taking care of Nick after what happened, I really had no time for love, never really have." Lucifer snuggled closer sighing softly. One of his hands brushed against mine and I slipped my fingers between his. We sat like that for a good hour. The only reason he let go, was so I could stretch and go to the bathroom.

His eyes must've caught the glint of silver on my hand and he reached out as I slid off his lap and brought it close for inspection. "where did you get the ring?" He asked. Lucifer's face twisted in fury as he sensed what I couldn't; the Enochian spell entwined in the metal.

"I fear you won't like the answer." I muttered, licking my lips. "I went to the surface after your outburst and found myself at a cemetery. I don't know where either. But the Winchesters approached me adn gave it to me. They said it wouldn't do me any harm so I took it."

"Ahh." He sighed. He studied the ring more before letting go. "It's enchanted. The Enochian, it's a very powerful spell. One to keep your soul from being corrupted. To keep you purely human."

"So? It's a good thing?" I asked, not understanding.

"Yes, a very good thing." I smiled up at the Angel of Hell and then a small yawn escaped, showing how tired I was. "Go to bed, I'll be there shortly." I nodded before taking off in search of my room, grinning as I changed into my nightgown and sliding between the satin sheets.

* * *

_You know, you should've thought of the ring, not the Winchesters._

"Yes I know. Now quiet." Lucifer drug a hand though his blond hair and sighed deeply. He never really planed on keeping Alyssa human, at least not fully. Halflings were known to happen, all halflings are, are corrupted souls. They're not corrupted enough to be considered demons, but they were close in power.

Lucifer wanted to taint that white little soul insider Alyssa, making her truly his queen. But thanks to teh winchesters, he doubted that was going to be possible now. Lucifer sighed one more time before standing and making his way to the room the two shared. Maybe he would take the ring and stash it somewhere, allowing her soul to be corrupted.

Lucifer smirked as his bride lay asleep in her light blue nightgown, nestled between the sheets and clutching all pillows, making a cocoon around herself. Yes, she would make a very nice halfling.

_Don't you dare you asshat. She's too kind, her soul will never fully be corrupted._

"Maybe I don't want it to be fully corrupted."


End file.
